dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Chance/1
Introduction There are some people who see ''odd'' builds as being useless. [[Strength]] [[Enutrof]]s, [[Agility]] [[Feca]]s etc. But just because 99% of a [[class]] is one build, doesn't mean that the remaining 1% who've chosen an ''odd'' build are wrong. A good example of a so called ''odd'' build that isn't half bad is a [[chance]] [[osamodas]]. [[Osamodas]] are generally either [[Intelligence]] and [[Vitality]]. That's not to say they're better builds, just that they're the ''stereotypical'' builds for an [[Osamodas|osa]]. It's strange really why there are so few [[Chance]] [[Osamodas|osa]]s, given that being [[chance]] has many advantages over other builds. Positives * Only one attack spell. At first this may seem a disadvantage, as it means less variety, however when you think about it is a benefit. An [[Intelligence|int]] [[Osamodas|osa]] spends fourty-five points maxing all their attack spells ([[Crow]], [[Ghostly Claw]] and [[Punch of the Crackler|PoC]]), a [[chance]] [[osamodas|oas]] will only spend fifteen (thirty if you include a weapon skill). This means an extra fifteen to thirty spell points, which gives you more points to spend on summons/buffs. * More [[AP]] efficient. [[Lashing Claw]] only costs 3 [[AP]] at lv. 6, unlike [[Ghostly Claw]] which still costs 4. It also hits more than [[Crow]], and has better range than PoC. Also till lv. 6 Lashing hits more than [[Ghostly Claw]] for the same AP cost. At lv.6 [[Lashing Claw]] is comparable to a [[Sadida]]'s [[Bramble]]. * Better drop rate. More chance means more PP, which means more chance of drops, and as you know it's always good to have more drops. * Covers '''every''' element. [[Water]] is the one element which none of an Osa's summons does damage in. Being a [[chance]] build you'll deal [[water]] damage. This means that, in some shape or form, you'll be able to deal every [[element]]. This makes [[chance]] [[osamodas]] very adatable. It's as many elements as possible, for PvP or just for monsters (Think [[Soryo Firefoux]]). : Damage from [[Lashing Claw]] and [[weapon]]s. : Damage from [[Tofu (summon)|Tofu]] and [[Bwork Magus (summon)|Bwork Magus]]. : Damage from [[Red Wyrmling]] and [[Bwork Magus (summon)|Bwork Magus]]. : Damage from [[Crackler (summon)|Crackler]]. : Damage from [[Gobball (summon)|Gobball]] and [[Boar (summon)|Boar]]. Negatives * Slightly slower. [[Intelligence]] gives more [[initiative]] than [[chance]], this means that most [[Intelligence|int]] [[Osamodas|osas]] should (Purely based on stats) be faster than a [[chance]] ones. * Less healing. [[Intelligence]] boosts heals, hence [[Intelligence|int]] [[Osamodas|osas]] can heal their summons more with [[Animal Healing]]. Also there isn't an option to use a [[Boogey Wand]] or other healing weapons, which can be helpful in team situations. * No/Smaller [[AoE]]. [[Chance]] [[Osamodas|osas]] lose out on [[Punch of the Crackler|PoC]] with its decent sized [[AoE]]. Although a smaller [[AoE]] can be obtained by using [[Hammer]]s. [[Characteristic]] Points [[Osamodas]] soft caps [[Osamodas]]'s Characteristics * [[Chance]]: This is a [[Chance]] build, and as of such [[Chance]] is the key stat. It increases your [[damage]], as well as raising your [[Prospecting]]. It should probably be the only thing raised for a long time (If not forever). Scrolling it before putting stat points into will give you a boost at lower levels, though the difference is minimal at 150+. * [[Vitality]]: An old favourite of [[Osamodas]]. Without the summoner the summon can't exist and as of such is no help. Lasting longer is important for any class, however, it may be tempting at lower levels, it doesn't increase your [[damage]]. Some would say to place points into it during the mid lvs. (30~80ish) if you need help surviving in [[Prespic Set]]. But that's '''not''' advisable, once lv. 100+ [[vitality]] is very easy to obtain with equipment, and from the 10 HP per level boost. Scrolling is as usual, helpful, but pretty expensive. * [[Intelligence]]: Although this may be tempting to raise, this is a [[Chance]] build. And as of such it is best to leave [[intelligence]] alone. Scrolling can be helpful for healing with [[Animal Healing]], though it's not a must. * [[Strength]]: Its not recommended to raise this, though it increases the mighty [[Whip]]s [[damage]]. Scrolling is helpful, and recommended for later levels. * [[Agility]]: Has its uses, the increased Critical Hit rate and Dodge lock rate is always a nice bonus. A good thing to scroll. * [[Wisdom]]: Wisdom should not be raised with stat points, though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. Raising your Characteristics * If you can afford it scroll [[chance]] to 101. * If you can't afford to fully scroll, or when you have fully scrolled, raise [[Chance]] to 300 (4:1 soft cap). * Once you've hit 300 [[chance]] you must then decide the path you want to take. More Chance for more Damage, Intelligence for the benefits of an Int Osa, Str to boost [[whip]] damage, Wisdom to Lv faster, Vit to Last longer or Agi to get higher crits and avoid dodge locks. Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2~11: Save points, then raise [[Summoning of Gobball]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 12~21: Raise [[Bear Cry]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 22~27: Raise [[High Energy Shot]] to Lv. 4. * Lv. 28~37: Save points, then raise [[Lashing Claw]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 38~47: Raise [[Toad]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 48~50: Raise [[Feline Movement]] to lv. 3. * Lv. 51~60: Save points, then raise [[Natural Defense]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 61~70: Raise [[Whip]] to lv. 5. * Lv. 71~80: Save points, then raise [[Summoning of Bwork Magus]] to lv. 5. You should also unlearn [[Summoning of Gobball]]. * Lv. 81~90: Raise [[Summoning of Crackler]] to lv. 5. (10 points left over) * Lv. 91~100: Save points then raise [[Summoning of Red Wyrmling]] to lv. 5. (10 points left over) * Lv. 101~106: With the 10 spare points from unlearning [[Summoning of Gobball]] and the 5 from reaching 105, raise [[Hammer Skill]] to 6. * Lv. 107~112: Raise [[Bear Cry]] to 6. * Lv. 113~117: Save points, then raise [[Whip]] to lv. 6. * Lv. 118~129: Raise [[Feline Movement]] to lv. 6. * Lv. 130~136: Save points, then raise [[Lashing Claw]] to lv. 6. (1 point left over) Leveling ''There is a general leveling guide [[leveling guide|here]].'' Notes on leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your ''base'' experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of [[Kaniger]]s. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a [[Fungi Master]], which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the [[Kaniger]] fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the [[Kaniger]] battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from [[Fungi Master]]s. That said, just because mathematically doesn't mean it's right. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the [[Fungi Master]] fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the [[Kaniger]] lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the [[Kaniger]] would be better. '''However''' when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight [[Kaniger]]s, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face [[Treechnid]]s, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. And so at the end of the day, where you train is '''your''' choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on /r (Recruitment channel) going ''Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___.'' Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. At the end of the day there's a good saying out there which applies well to training: ''You get out what you put in.'' If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in [[Incarnam]] it's the best place for you, while your there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard, if you feel like a challenge join a group and do the [[Incarnam Dungeon]]. * Lv. 12~20: Face Snapper's in the [[Astrub Rocky Inlet]], they're pretty simple just stay out of their range. They've only got 3 MP so you can easily run away. * Lv. 21~36: Small mobs of [[Lousy Pig Shepherd]]s, or you could try Blops. Both are pretty easy and simple. Best to only take solo ones, though an extra Biblop might not hurt... You could also try solo [[Trunknid]]s though they're hard to find, maybe even a [[Treechnid]] if you feel up to it. * Lv. 37~47: Here's where the fun starts. You can stick to fighting on the [[Lousy Pig Plain]] or the [[Blop Prairie]] steadily increasing the mob sizes as you improve. You should now be able to fight [[Treechnid]]s so long as you're careful. You can also try the old [[Osamodas]] favourite [[Fungi Master]]s, only face low level ones though, and ones which are in small groups. If you feel like a change join a group for [[Gobball Dungeon]], it's one of the most run dungeons in dofus so it shouldn't be hard to find a group * Lv. 48~80: The long haul, as you won't have much new in terms of spells, you'll just be stuck facing the same old things. Keep increasing the mob sizes though and you should stay on top of things. [[Fungi Master]]s are the main thing to face really, there's plenty of them around. You can still fight [[Treechnid]]s for a bit, same goes for Pigs, but they aren't recommended to stay on forever. * Lv. 80~90: Although you've got your first decent summon for 60 or so levels you'll still feel like your 70. The pushback can be useful though, [[Kaniger]]s are a group option. If you're soloing best to stick at [[Fungi Master]]s, whatever you decide only 10 levels to go, though you can also try large Blop mobs, maybe even [[Blop Dungeon]] with a good group. * Lv. 90~100: The home straight. At last you'll have a powerhouse with you in the form of Crackler, and so it's time to move onto something new. [[Kaniger]]s, Koalaks and Dopples in the [[Dopple Territory]] are good group options. When soloing you could try small [[Kaniger]] mobs, [[Plain Boar]]s though they're more for 100+, small mobs of [[Chafer]]s in the [[Cemetery of Bonta]] or for old times sake [[Fungi Master]]s. * Lv. 100~120: So you've got [[Red Wyrmling]], now it's time to face some serious things. When soloing [[Plain Boar]]s, [[Kaniger]]s, [[Chafer]] mobs are good options. When in groups you can try decent sized Koalak mobs, large Kaniger mobs, Dreggonsa, Dopples and monsters across Pandala (Air and Earth are best to go). * Lv. 120+: From here on then it's pretty samey. You can continue soloing where you were before, as well things on [[Minotoror Island]], though obviousley with bigger mobs. In groups you can try the numerous high level dungeons out there, or the high level areas [[Fungus Cavern]] [[Dreggon Sanctuary]], [[Agony V'Helley]], [[The Zoth Village]], [[Dark Jungle]] and other areas on Otomais or if you're in a good enough group, the [[Nolifis Land]]. From here there's little change so just stick with it, make sure to have a change now and then though ^^. Equipment Weapons Close combat weapons are key to the chance osa. Although good, [[Lashing Claw]] cannot match up to [[Punch of the Crackler|PoC]] in terms of damage. That's where your weapons come in. [[Hat]]s * Lv.1 [[Adventurer Hat]] ([[Young Adventurer Set]]): Although in terms of stats it's pretty poor, the set bonus is great for low levels, if it's too expensive [[Flud]] ([[Boon Set]]) is an option. * Lv.19 [[Farmer's Sunhat]] ([[Farmer Set]]): [[Boots]] [[Cloak]]s [[Amulet]]s [[Ring]]s [[Belt]]s [[Pet]]s/[[Mount]]s [[Pet]]s and [[Mount]]s are a different matter from normal equipment, they can be very varied, giving from tiny boosts, to very large once raised. In terms of which is beter, then that's personal preference, it's also up to you, what sort of one you go for. [[Pet]]s +[[Chance]] * [[Water Bwak]]: Probably the most common Water Pet, it has a genrally long feeding time, good for once it's maxed, harder to raise it. A nice solid, cheap and easy +80 Chance once it's maxed. +[[PP]] * [[Baby Crowdzilla]]: Pretty cheap to buy, easy to feed. Only 40 [[PP]] though. Useful if your after a small PP boost. * [[Nomoon (pet)|Nomoon]]: The only pet which gives +80 [[PP]]. Hard to obtain, it takse forever to max it, and the food is expensive. For most people who are after +80 PP then it's probably best to get a Turquoise Mount instead (Assuming they're readily available on your server). +[[Life]] * [[Gobtubby]]: The most common pet for +life. It's easy to obtain, relatively easy to max and with a +150 (165 if improved stats) life bonus, makes it a good pet to get. * [[Ghast]]: Not so popular as a tubby, it gives the same maximums but is harder to feed, and for most would take longer to max. [[Wisdom]] * [[Pink Dragoone]]: The most obvious of the +Wis pets, with a max of 50 (55 if improved stats) it's a good buy if you want to lv. Unfortunatley it's pretty expensive to buy. * [[Minifoux]]: The other +Wis subscription pet, although it can give the same maximum as the Dagoone it's not as popular. Why is this? It's a soul eater, and feeds of Firfouxes. This makes it probably pointless for lv. <100. That said, if you can kill fouxes easily and regularily it's probably better than a Dragoone. * [[Bloody Koalak (pet)|Bloody Koalak]]: Probably the coolest looking of the +Wis pets, it's pretty hard to get. And requires expensive food. You shouldn't really buy one, but if your strong enough to do [[Skeunk's Hideout]] then it's probably an option, given that you should be able to get it's food easily enough. [[Mount]]s +[[Chance]] * [[Indigo Dragoturkey]]: The Dragoturkey equivalent of the Water Bwak, save for the extra Vit. Once maxed it's +80 Chance as well as a +50 Vit bonus. Better than the Bwak? Up to you. PvP Guide Battle Style Progress Final Notes